Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years and so has the functionality provided to devices that access those applications. One area that has seen such growth relates to audio file management.
A song playlist usually includes a plurality of song names and a playing order of the songs in the song playlist. The song playlist is usually defined by a user by selecting one or more groups of songs from a digital music library. A host of a party can chose a plurality of songs for a song playlist and pick the playing order of the songs. However, it is difficult for the host of a party to find out the type of music his party guests will like to hear, especially for a large number of party guests. Additionally, music libraries and the defined playlists are personal to the user that purchased the songs and access to music and selection of songs of other users is not commonly possible.
It is in this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.